


soft

by planetes



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetes/pseuds/planetes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes a clouded vision is all it takes to clear your sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft

_Knowing people is scary_ , Shizuo thought.

Finding out about secrets, dreams, problems and past – especially their past – scared him.

How was he supposed to act? What was he supposed to say?

It’s not that all of that didn’t interest him; it most certainly did. And yet, he was afraid of learning about people. Everytime something similar happened, something clicked in his mind –

_You’re not like them._

Shizuo didn’t have any particular secrets exactly because his problems were public property (and apparently public property’s problem was him).

His past, he mused, was not unlike his present except for the cigarettes always hanging from his lips and, maybe, his now dyed hair.

The former bartender walked around aimlessly at late hours, only companion being the above mentioned cancer stick, as he meditated over his life up until then. Thinking about things and people seemed to calm him down as much as it unsettled him. His heartbeat became slower, his breathing steadier; and yet, his mind became a messier version of his home, reflection of himself.

Learning about others was a harsh, clear reminder of how he couldn’t connect with anyone.

He stopped on his tracks and took his phone out of his pocket, quickly typing a message.

**[I’m coming over.]**

Resuming his walk, now with a destination set on his internal GPS, the blond felt at ease with the emptier version of the streets. To Heiwajima Shizuo, whose only fear was himself – and not his troubled, intense feelings towards someone – being outside at late hours was nothing but relaxing.

It had been so for years because his main source of stress would rarely show up at night. _“It’s no fun if we put on a show for no audience,”_ the man had said himself.

Shizuo sighed but unconsciously smirked at the memory as he arrived at the building. Quickly making his way to the elevator, he pressed the button to his destinated floor. As he waited to get there, he checked his phone once again; no messages.

The lack of response didn’t upset him as he put it away, stepping outside the elevator and knocking on the familiar door in front of him.

That lack of response, however, upset him.

Shizuo pulled keys out of his back pocket, quickly unlocking the door and stepping inside. For reasons he himself couldn’t grasp fully, the blond would rather have the man open the door to him instead of doing so himself – said unknown reasons seemed to completely ignore the times he broke the expensive wooden piece in half.

As he entered the apartment, his first reaction was to search for the light switch, the whole place completely covered in darkness. Closing the door behind him as he found it and turned the lights on, he blinked at the scene before him.

“Of course you didn’t reply,” he muttered under his breath, approaching the figure near the window covered walls.

The brunet was completely passed out, hunched over his desk as if his keyboard had become a comfortable pillow, arm folded over it and his head resting on the limb. His other arm was stretched out over the desk, hand almost brushing a large, empty coffee mug.

Shizuo sighed, passing a hand through his hair as he stared at him.

The person his hatred had been directed towards for so many years; whose existence’s point had seemed to be only a punishment, was now there, unconscious and completely defenseless, _inches_ from him.

The blond squatted next to the chair, trying to get a vision of the man’s face, but to no use.

He knew what the entire Ikebukuro thought of the informant, close friends (and his best one) included. When he thought rationally about it he could only agree with them but –

In moments like those –

All he could do was smile and enjoy a foreign feeling of unexplainable warmth form in his chest.

“Izaya,” he called, watching as the figure shifted slightly. “Wake up.”

His hand was the first to move, closing as he slowly lifted his head up and forced his eyes to open, clearly against their will.

“Shizu-chan...” the words came out of his mouth in a whisper, not quite confused but certainly intrigued.

Shizuo could only watch, amused, as the other seemed to regain his senses, sitting back and stretching his arms before turning to him.

“What is Shizu-chan doing here?” he asked simply, sleepiness appearant through his voice as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

If asked such question seconds before, the blond wouldn’t have a satisfying answer. However, right then, Shizuo stood up only to bend down, hand quickly going to the back of the brunet’s neck.

The former bartender kissed him; Izaya taking his time to process it and answer the act, hands weakly clinging to the taller’s shirt and pulling him closer.

It was over seconds later as the blond pulled away, a carefree smile gracing his features as he looked down at the exhausted man.

Izaya stared back at him, slowly forcing himself to get up without breaking eye contact. “What was that for?”

Shizuo shrugged, getting close enough for their noses to bump. “You look very kissable.”

“I’m offended,” the informant replied promptly, arching an eyebrow. “Do I ever not?”

“Shut the hell up,” he shot back, holding the man by his waist and bringing him closer as their lips touched again.

The blond felt his lover lose balance for a second, but Izaya’s only reaction was to lean completely onto him, arms wrapping around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

At that, Shizuo felt his heart skip a beat as the man accidentally reminded him – _someone on this planet trusts you._

He reflexively broke the kiss and stared intensely at the dark, clouded, confused orbs that looked right back at him.

“Shizu-chan,” Izaya called breathlessly.

Shizuo said nothing but lifted him up in a swift movement, carrying him bridal style as he headed to the man’s bedroom.

“Ah,” the brunet started, looking up at him. “Shizu-chan can’t seem to stop treating me like a girl.”

Izaya could only hear a quiet chuckle before he was thrown into the bed suddenly, the blond soon hovering over him.

“What about this?”

“That’s more like the brute that I know,” he replied simply, hands being brought to the blond locks almost tickling his face. “Especially in bed.”

The taller nuzzled his neck, placing a kiss on the skin. “Is that what you want?” he asked quietly.

“Yes,” Izaya breathed, looking into his eyes. “But not tonight.”

Shizuo chuckled, bringing his face close to his once more. “Too sleepy, huh?”

The informant smirked lightly, pulling the other closer until their lips brushed faintly. “Does that turn you on, beast?”

“Yeah,” the blond whispered in response. “Calling you kissable was–“

“Euphemism?”

“That shit,” he smiled, pulling away as he got off of the other, sitting on the bed. “Wouldn’t want you falling asleep on me, though.”

“Is that so?” Izaya asked, sitting up as well. “That would suit a beast.”

Shizuo smirked, turning to his lover. “What’s the fun if I can’t hear you screaming my name?”

The brunet blinked before smirking back at the man, quickly climbing onto his lap and kissing him. “Shizu-chan tells me to shut up all the time, but my voice does wonders to him, no?”

“Not just your voice,” he breathed, almost closing the distance between their mouths but letting himself fall backwards instead, Izaya ending up on top of him. “But only during sex. Most of the time it’s just splurting out nonsense.”

“Now, that’s mean,” Izaya feigns hurt before laughing, sitting up so he’s straddling the man beneath him. “But you know, Shizu-chan’s so _affected_ by my voice... Ever thought that I do it on purpose to stir you up?”

“If you do that, you’re very convincing,” Shizuo mused, suddenly pulling the other down by his shirt. “But if I start doubting the way I can _affect_ you, that’s easy to fix.”

Izaya arched an eyebrow at the blond, curious. “Do tell.”

The former bartender smirked, arm holding the smaller by the waist as he quickly switched their positions, getting on top of him again. He leaned in closer to the other’s ear and whispered in it. “I just have to make it so you can’t speak.”

Feeling satisfied as he noticed Izaya’s eyes widen and his body tense up, Shizuo mimicked the man and arched one eyebrow. “Does that turn you on, _beast_?” he repeated his lover’s words from before, watching as the exhaustion appearant in his eyes gave place to sheer lust.

“Shizu-chan...” Izaya started, whispering. “Should definitely try that.”

Shizuo’s mouth was soon on his, hungry, pulling the shorter closer as he leaned down more, desperate for more contact. The brunet eagerly answered the kiss, arms reflexively wrapping around the man.

The blond brought his hands down the other’s torso, getting to his crotch and squeezing the forming bulge there. Izaya squirmed slightly at the action, breaking the kiss. “Clothes,” he breathed, staring at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Only yours,” he replied simply, working on the buttons and zipper of the informant’s dark jeans. “We’re not doing anything tonight.”

He opened his mouth to voice a complaint but only a pleased sound came out as Shizuo’s warm hand went inside his underwear, massaging him lightly as his own hands gripped the bartender clothes.

“Shizu-chan’s never rejected me before,” he whispered, trying to pull the man closer by his shirt. “What should I make of it?”

“That you’re fucking sleep deprived and should shut up and relax,” the blond answered, tone sweet despite his words as he planted kisses on the shorter’s neck. His right hand kept on its business as his left one pulled the black shirt up the man’s torso, travelling to a nipple and playing with it. Pleased as Izaya closed his eyes and let out a moan, his mind seemed to remain there, stunned – _enchanted_ – and float away at the same time.

The body beneath him was dazzling, wonderful. Shizuo thought of the times which now felt far from where they had gotten; then, Izaya represented nothing but danger, trouble. And yet, somehow, his mocking smirk became amused, his defensive stance was long forgotten and his maddening – and mad – stare turned into closed, lust filled eyes.

But most of all, his masks had given place to such honest, _sweet_ reactions.

Shizuo brought his mouth to the remaining nipple, carefully licking the skin around and sucking on it, other hand holding him more tightly and quickening its pace slightly. He felt the man clinging onto him harder, moans filling the room like music to his ears.

“Aah– Shizu-chan...” Izaya turned his head to the side, unconsciously spreading his legs a little wider as his body kept squirming from the touches.

Shizuo got drunk on the sight.

He took his time pleasuring his lover, aware of the moment’s rarity. Orihara Izaya enjoyed sex, but he wouldn’t usually let the blond touch him in such a docile, romantic manner. The informant liked driving Shizuo crazy as much as he was fond of being driven so – and he was far too good at it.

Maybe due to tiredness or an unusual desire to be pampered (oh, if he could ever tell what went on inside that head), the brunet was yielding himself to him.

Shizuo proceeded to give the pale, exposed neck in front of him some attention, licking and biting the skin there lightly. He felt the man’s breath hitch at the contact, fully aware of the shorter’s sensitivity on the spot. Izaya bit on his lower lip but threw his head farther away, exposing the skin more.

The feared informant beneath him was gorgeous. His silky, melted voice; his sensitive, fragile body –

“A-ah!” a louder reaction escaped his lips as the blond picked up his pace while sucking on his neck harshly, skinny hips thrusting upwards in reflex.

He kept on leaving marks there, not caring about the complaints that would surely come in the following morning as they meant nothing compared to his lover’s current loudness. Shizuo felt a hand grasp onto his hair as the man’s arm around his shoulder tightened its embrace on him.

“A-almost–“ Izaya tried, cutting himself off for his voice betrayed him, hands clinging harder into hair and fabric, body shivering. “S-Shizu-chan, ah!”

The blond began stroking him faster, giving one last bite on the brunet’s neck before swiftly moving to his mouth, swallowing a groan as he desperately kissed him. Izaya could barely return the kiss, moaning incessantly into Shizuo’s mouth as he held onto the taller as tightly as possible.

Soon the informant’s body shook, breaking the kiss for air as he came into the other’s hand.

Shizuo pulled away to get a clearer vision on the man, staring as the brunet panted, trying to regain his breath. His hold onto the man’s clothes had loosened, arms lowering as he finally opened his eyes.

Dark orbs looked up at him, regaining some sense as a faint smirk made its way across his features. “Shizu-chan...”

“Izaya,” the blond breathed, leaning in until their foreheads touched. “You’re beautiful.”

Izaya laughed lightly at the compliment. “And you’re dirty,” he said simply, looking at his lover’s hand.

“Just proof of what I can do to you,” Shizuo smirked, kissing him on the cheek before getting up. “I’ll be right back.”

He directed himself towards the bathroom, trying to steady his own breathing. Opening the faucet as he began to wash his hands, he stared at the mirror in front of him.

 _“It’s no fun if we put on a show for no audience,”_ the words ressonated in his brain.

Shizuo felt like an awestruck audience after watching a perfect performance.

Every expression and action; every line and tone–

Izaya was his own personal show.

Shaking his head at the thought, he also washed his face, sighing at the reflection. _What did he see when staring at the very same mirror?_

Turning around, he walked back into the room to see the brunet in the same position from before, except now having changed into his also dark pajamas. Shizuo then took off his clothes, leaving only his underwear on and climbed back on the bed, lying next to the man.

“What did you come here for?” Izaya asked finally, turning to him as he supported his head on his hand.

The blond sighed, knowing too well the question would have come sooner or later. He turned to the shorter, staring at him intently. “Wanted to see your pretty, perverted face like that.”

“Having sex is a better way of seeing that, no?” the brunet smirked, laying his head on the other’s chest without breaking eye contact. “Shizu-chan should know lying to me is no good.”

Shizuo sighed heavily, arm wrapping lazily around his boyfriend’s slender waist.

“I came here for answers,” he answered, aware of how unsatisfying his few words would sound to the informant.

Surely enough, the man lying on him arched an elegant eyebrow at that. “For what?”

Staring at him, the former bartender searched his mind for an appropriate, honest explanation.

 _Knowing people is scary_ , he still thought.

But coming to know Izaya had been the most precious gift he could have asked for.

 _Coming to love him_ sounded like a miracle.

He scoffed at such cheesiness, turning his glance to the ceiling.

Life–

Choices, mistakes, past, present and most important of all, _future_ –

Heavy, common baggage everyone is forced to carry around. However, to look at someone and breathe the very same air they breathe, feel the very same sensations they feel and have your hearts connect as intertwined fingers...

Shizuo was able to feel his long known loneliness float away and his own burden get significantly lighter.

Light enough to free his soul; light enough to give him the courage to step forward and stand side by side with the one he had come to love beyond – and _despite_ – all senses.

His infinite amount of questions, he knew, would never completely disappear; but _oh_ did they disperse at the sight of the man in his arms.

“Before,” he began, almost in a whisper. “All you gave me was questions,” he said as a weird calmness engulfed him. “Now you’re the only one to answer them.”

Izaya blinked at what seemed like a confession before smiling, shifting until he was in a comfortable position with his head still next to the man’s heart. “I’m a god,” the brunet stated in a joking manner, eyes closing. “Took Shizu-chan long enough to realize.”

“Shut up,” the blond replied, smiling as well.

He focused on the light, warm body close to him, trying to mentally describe the feeling.

_Izaya was soft._

The blond felt the informant’s breathing steadying, the hold on his arm loosening. Still staring upwards at sheer darkness, Shizuo closed his eyes in search of sleep.

“Goodnight,” he muttered, exhaustion overcoming him.

“Flea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!   
> it's been a while since I last posted something. i'm still very much obsessed with these two dorks, but hadn't been inspirated for a while.  
> as usual, fluff and wow i actually didn't skip the smut this time!  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this (comments are very much appreciated), thank you for reading!


End file.
